Fire and Ice
by Maria Glassock
Summary: Inspired by last weeks all good things! This story continues after Sahira departs Hanssen's office Next day he reveals to Greg and Jac his plans for them and Sahira finds out how she really feels about Hanssen! A second meeting in his office reveals all!x


Title FIRE AND ICE

I have not written anything like this before ...however it is my interpretation of how I would like to see the characters of Henrik Hanssen and Sahira Shah from Holby City, develop. These characters are not mine but belong to the BBC. My thanks for anyone out there who takes the time out to read this and then give me some feedback. The possibilities are endless for these two. This is just one of the many different storylines I have in my mind . Oh and another thing, thank GOD for spell-check!

This will continue where Sahira learning that Hanssen hadn't called St James's Hospital for a transfer replacement, leaves his office.

The door closed slowly, he was aware of that much but dared not look up to face her. How could he? He had played a very precarious game and this time had won. Surely she couldn't forget their past, what it had once meant to both of them! He was certain of one thing for sure he wasn't going to lose her a second time!

"So, you don't want me to nurture you any longer, fine, absolutely fine," he said under his breath.

His strategy would have to be slightly tweaked but now was the time to show her who was boss. Also, to show her what life could be...with less of him in it. As those last few words echoed around in his head he experienced a strange mixture of euphoria and determination; something which he hadn't felt in a long time! He smiled and returned to his paperwork.

Next morning, Sahira walked into the department greeting her colleagues along the way. She hadn't bumped into Greg or worse, Jac yet but with held high began making her way to the staff locker room. Boy was she going to be in for some heavy, heavy stick today.

"Wonderful." She said to herself as she entered the empty changing room.

If the truth be known she was still recovering from yesterday's drama. She had been foolish and rash! She had blamed herself for all the changes that were taking place. She must refrain from grand gestures in the future and try and be more rational. She was extremely grateful but very angry with Hanssen, he had not only given her another chance but worse still he had anticipated her every last move. It made her cringe as she went over the details in her head of what had happened the previous evening in His office. The man knew her better than she knew herself. What a grand master he was!

"By god Hanssen," she said aloud "if you think I am going to do my job any less efficiently now, you're wrong!" What was it with him?He was like some giant Iceberg that could at any moment crush those around him. She was furious!

They both knew their past but how certain could she be about their future? Well it was time for a change; this was a new day and a new beginning and now was the time to prove herself. She had been grateful for all he had taught her but now was her time...time to go it alone. Thank goodness there wasn't anyone in the room...as she had been muttering to herself. Her dear friend, Elliot had been right; we must all do what we could, especially as uncertainty loomed around every hospital corner in the well groomed, suited shape, of Henrik Hanssen!

Sahira changed, pulled open the door and walked to the nursing station ready for her ritualistic morning meeting. As she edged closer she was surprised to find that Henrick Hanssen was already talking to Greg and Jac. She overheard Henrik asking them to join him in his office. As she approached, she was almost relieved when Hanssen spoke to her first.

"Good morning Miss Shah, I trust you slept more soundly last night after our little chat?"

Sahira narrowed her eyes, "Yes thank you Mr Hanssen!"

She had surprised herself at how formal she had sounded and thought he might be upset but much to her surprise he just smiled, winked then turned for the direction of his office with a much bemused Greg and Jac!

"What was he up to?" Sahira wondered.

Hanssen gestured to the two leather chairs that sat in front of his desk with a verbal "if you please."

"As you are aware and let us not pretend you don't know, Miss Shah handed in her notice yesterday." He paused momentarily choosing his words carefully, "now after much deliberation it was decided late last night, that she will not be leaving us nor abandoning the very project that she holds so dear to her heart!"

So Joan of Arc will be staying." Jac said sarcastically. "What about Mr Douglas and myself, where do we fit into the grand scheme of things?"

"I am coming to that Miss Naylor," Hanssen retorted quickly. "Now it has been bought to my attention that in the past, perhaps I have given Miss Shah, what appears to have been, a larger slice of the surgical pie. Therefore in the future I shall be allotting you both more hours of surgery and giving you more of my expertise as I possibly can."

This was music to Jac's ears. "Finally things were changing, goodness knows what Sahira had done or said but she certainly wasn't flavour of the month any longer."Jac, not really knowing what to say just nodded her head in recognition of his offer, and said, "let's just hope Sahira can handle the changes?"

With that Henrik Hanssen stood up and towering over them both, spoke in a very serious tone.

"Miss Naylor, I can confidently say that you will not have any problems from Miss Shah. Also it might be a good idea to cut her some slack! Never assume that I am so wrapped up in my role here as Director of Surgery that I have not heard the rumours that are circulating about Miss Shah and myself! Miss Shah and I enjoy a purely plutonic relationship nothing more. And certainly not like the contents of some cheap, well thumbed sex novel! Now if you don't mind may I suggest, if you don't have any further questions that you both return to whatever it was you were doing and enjoy the rest of your day."They both rose out of their seats and left. Hanssen smiled at them as they disappeared from his office.

Henrik Hanssen leaned back in his comfortable black leather chair, pondering on how he was going to deal with Sahira. He had to tread extremely carefully. It was totally true of course he was in love with her and had been from the moment they had met; all those years ago when he she was just beginning her career. They had once been lovers but he had left to pursue a more prestigious career for himself. If only he could turn back the clock. What an idiot he had been to lose something so precious in order to gain medical recognition. He wasn't a man to admit his mistakes and stopped thinking; it didn't do anyone any good going over old ground!

To everyone he was this cold and calculating thing; a man without a heart or a soul; a machine only capable of slicing and cutting, whether that was people or jobs. Only Hanssen knew what he truly felt. He had given her more than enough hints recently but knew he must remain calm. This woman aroused and inspired him in ways he had never known. Not even when he was performing the most delicate and difficult of operations did he experience the stimulation and fire that he felt for her. Her warmth her compassion and total loveliness melted him. She was easy to read but he was a good poker player, and would never show his hand until he was a hundred percent sure of any situation. He must proceed with caution. He must be careful he told himself. He would see less of her at work but that small sacrifice would be for the greater good. This much was clear, he must find a solution not only to their working relationship but to their future together as lovers! It wouldn't be easy she was a dedicated wife and mother but he wasn't a man used to failure, and he wasn't about to lose her again!

Hanssen stopped thinking; he was able to do this. It was a gift...and had helped him on many occasions before when operating; to only think of the task in hand. With his thoughts fresh in mind he picked up his phone and paged Sahira. It wasn't long before there was a loud knock at his door. She entered the room.

"You wanted me, Henrik?" she asked wearily.

Hanssen had been looking out of his window and turned in his chair to face her.

Yes, he wanted her alright, but that would have to wait. Right now, there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Yes I most certainly do Miss Shah. Now to keep you up to date, Miss Naylor will be accompanying me in theatre this afternoon, leaving you more freedom to arrange your day. Naturally this will largely depend on how many patients arrive at C.T.U. I have spoken with your colleagues and confirmed that you will most certainly not be leaving us! I shall take the time to speak with Mr. Douglas again but would like you to watch over him. It hasn't totally escaped my notice that he has some problems but whatever they might be may I suggest you offer him all the support and guidance you possibly can. I suppose what I am asking is, can I leave him in your capable hands?" Hanssen had paid particular attention to the last sentence devouring every syllable!

Sahira weighed up his last words and smiled. "Yes of course you can Henrik, now is there anything else or am I free to go?"

Hanssen retorted by saying carefully, "I thought I made myself perfectly clear yesterday Miss Shah, you are free to leave whenever you want." At Hanssen's last words Sahira walked very quickly over to his desk, leaned forward and spoke. She was now within inches of his face. Such a lovely face. She had always found him a most attractive man but now she must compose herself and tell him exactly how she felt.

"Why did you let me think all day yesterday that you had found a replacement for me, when the simple truth Henrick is, you were just playing one more of your silly games? Although well done, as you had me completely fooled! You actually made me feel as if you really didn't care at all and were quite resigned to let me go. I feel totally humiliated. What exactly do you want from me?"

Hanssen leant forward their faces even closer still.

"I want," he lingered, "your professionalism, at all times Miss Shah." He didn't move but continued "Do you have any idea how hard I bartered with Sir Fraser with regard to the C.T Unit. Well, do you? The sacrifices I have made to ensure you get a chance at doing the work you were always meant to do. You are a bloody good surgeon Miss Shah even if you don't quite believe that yourself. I do know what is best for you even if you don't. Someone has to look after your best interests. Now by all means hate me...for not putting that replacement call through but don't you dare lecture me on the dos and don'ts of my, this department. You haven't got a clue have you? I didn't see your so called colleagues make the same magnanimous gesture! All they wanted was a celebratory drink after work, a sort of pat you on your back for standing up against Hanssen! I hear and see all Sahira. I know exactly what goes on here make no mistake! You made yourself the sacrificial lamb yesterday and they were only too happy to cut your throat and let you," Hanssen was looking for a metaphor appropriate enough to make himself perfectly understood..."bleed!"

Henrik Hanssen stopped talking and looked up to the ceiling. He hadn't moved an inch from her .Finally he moved away and as he did she realised for the first time that this would not be the only passionate outbursts from him she would experience. She also knew that she was still very much in love with him.

Blah de Blah...Anyway this storyline could go on and on and on...not wishing to bore anyone will do decent thing and stop here

My thanks

Maria xx


End file.
